Sexo con el enemigo (Ash x Jessie)
by MiraiDrama
Summary: Mientras Ash buscaba bayas solo, es sorprendido por cierta enemiga que tiene desde hace tiempo pero...su objetivo esta vez no es el de costumbre
De camino a la siguiente ciudad para el siguiente reto de Ash, el y compañía estaban descansando junto a sus pokemon antes de continuar con su siguiente objetivo, Ash había salido solo a buscar bayas curativas en caso de emergencias mientras los demás lo esperaban.

-Debe haber bayas por aquí, Clemont me dijo que están muy cerca- El entrenador estaba buscando y buscando

Lo que no sabía era que cierta mujer lo estaba espiando, parecía que estaba esperando el momento perfecto para atrapar su presa

Ya casi...casi...no puedo esperar- Dijo cautelosamente cierta mujer esperando a que el entrenador se acercase más y más

Luego cuando Ash dió un pasó mas adelante de la nada salió una red eléctrica atrapándolo dejándolo en el suelo

¿¡Que demonios?¡-El entrenador trató de quitarse pero fue electrocutado por la red fuertemente haciéndolo caer al suelo

-¡Prepárate para los problemas torpe!- Salió cierta miembro del equipo rocket con una sonrisa maquiavélica, y estaba sola sin sus compañeros

-¿¡Que es lo que quieres?! no traigo a Pikachu conmigo- Dijo esto tratando le liberarse pero a cambio recibía descargas

-Hoy no he venido por Pikachu-Dijo la rocket para luego reirse mirando aún su presa

-¿A no? y entonces que?-Mencionó Ash algo confundido pero lo cierto es que no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto

-Vine por ti bobo...-Jessie presionó el control haciendo que la red electrocute a Ash hasta dejarlo inconsciente

-¡¿Que rayos?!- Ash cayó inconsciente en el piso tras decir esas últimas palabras

Luego de esto Jessie se lo llevó a una cabaña que estaba por esos lares, asegurándose de que no hubiese nada viéndolos, luego después dejó al entrenador en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo, parecía ansiosa así que sin perder tiempo le quito su ropa comenzando por la camiseta, sus pantalones dejándolo en ropa interior

-Ya verás, hoy me complacerás como nadie- Dijo maliciosamente la rocket tomando unas sogas para atar las manos del chico para asegurarse de que no escape.

Luego el entrenador comenzó a abrir los ojos y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que estaba casi desnudo, atado y mas...Jessie estaba en frente de el en ropa interior también, esto último lo hizo sonrojar de

vergüenza.

-¿Ahora que? ¿Porque me trajiste aquí...y..-No pudo terminar porque la integrante del equipo rocket le puso un dedo en la boca para callarlo  
-Silencio, ahora harás lo que yo diga- Dicho esto tomó la iniciativa y le plantó un beso en los labios dejando paralizado a Ash, de todo lo que podía esperar, esto fue lo mas inesperado en su vida

Luego Jessie se separó y Ash seguía sin decir nada, Jessie comenzó a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa quedándose completamente desnuda, y Ash eso si no podía negar que la Rocket tenía un cuerpo sexy, podría ver unos grandes pechos, también podía apreciar la parte intima de esta

-Esto..¿Que vas a hacerme?-Dijo tímidamente el chico  
-Tranquilo, seré buena contigo, solo déjate llevar-

Dicho esto Jessie le quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa a Ash dejando ver su parte masculina que se veía animado

-No está nada mal- Dijo mientras masajeaba dicha zona del entrenador y este solo gemía cerrando los ojos  
-Uff- el chico gimió de placer, no podría negarlo, comenzaba a gustarle lo que le hacían

Jessie a continuación introdujo en su boca el pene del joven haciendo que se estremeciese de placer mientras recibía el placer de su vida, se sentía húmedo y a la vez placentero hasta que luego ella se detiene

-Ahora es tu turno.- Dijo Jessie acostándolo para luego ella ponerse encima de el en una posición 69 dejando en claro lo que quería

Ash sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a lamer la intimidad le la mujer haciéndola gemir, pero ella para no quedarse atrás siguió lamiendo el pene de Ash para luego introducirlo en su boca

Los dos se daban placer mutuamente, luego Jessie mientras seguía en eso acariciaba las bolas de Ash para luego introducírselas en la boca para luego volver a succionar el pene

-¡Me vengo.!- Ash anunció que se iba a descargar, no podría evitarlo con todo ese placer que le daban  
-¡Yo igual torpe.!-

Los dos se corrieron en las caras del otro para luego comenzar a saborear los respectivos líquidos del otro

-Sabe mejor de lo que creí, ¿Cierto tontito?-  
-Si, tienes razón ¿Y ahora que?- Preguntó curioso el entrenador  
-Espera- Dijo ella quitándosele de encima para luego poner al entrenador entre sus piernas e introducir su pene en su vagina  
-Dale lo mas fuerte que puedas- Propuso Jessie lista para el placer  
-Bien, como gustes- Dijo el entrenador comenzando a moverse

Ash comenzó a envestir a Jessie mientras estaba gemía y gemía de placer, nunca había sentido nada mas placentero que esto

-¡Sigue sigue sigue!-Gritaba Jessie ansiosa disfrutando cada embestida

Ash siguió mas fuerte mientras jugaba con sus senos y los chupaba haciéndola gemir mas de placer

-¡Vamos torpe mas fuerte.!-

Ash siguió penetrándola mas y mas haciendo que ella lo disfrutase tanto como el, pero luego

-¡Me vengo.!- Anunció Ash  
-Yo también.!- Dijo lo mismo Jessie

Luego de tantas embestidas los dos terminan quedando agotados cayendo rendidos jadeando

-Fue mi primera vez...y la pasé tan genial- Dijo la rocket excitada  
-Yo..también- Dijo Ash aún sin creer que había tenido relaciones con su enemiga

Luego cuando ambos recuperaron los ánimos Jessie desató a Ash dejándolo libre

-Te dejaré ir, James y Meowth fueron a buscar comida, me reuniré con ellos antes de que nos encuentren- Dijo jessie  
-Yo también volveré, me gustó lo que hicimos

al oir esto Jessie le planta un beso en los labios para decirle

-Otro día lo volveremos hacer pero hasta entonces...nos vemos-Mencionó ella ansiosa

Luego tanto Ash como Jessie se fueron de la cabaña tomando sus respectivos caminos para volver con sus respectivos amigos

FIN.


End file.
